Yuuki's Intuition
by Nao Takumi
Summary: "...he, is much prettier than the orignal one...Zero should have auditioned for Bella..." She said with a sly smile.  I don't think Twilight fans will appreciate the starting very much though.


_**Yuuki's Intuition**_

"That was one-"

"If you say interesting, fun or anything along that line, I swear I will-" The silver haired cut her off in mid sentence.

"Don't worry Zero, I was not going to say that." She reassured him and continued.

"Now as I was saying, that was one pathetic movie! It's completely obvious that the author of the novel or the director and make-up artist had never seen a vampire in real life. I mean did you look at Edward?!" She shouted, attracting a lot of attention, "He looked like a constipated man thrown in a sack of flour trying to act-"

"But failing miserably" Zero interrupted again.

"Exactly! And I can't believe I wasted such precious time and money of mine on this stupid movie!" Yuki said holding Zero by his forearm and shaking him vigorously.

"It isn't my fault, you were the one whining about not seeing Twilight and it being currently played in the theaters!" Zero said releasing his arms from Yuuki's grip, scolding her and rubbing his own arm.

"Ahm ... If you both are done, maybe we should get going now." Kaname said, speaking for the first time.

"Yuki-chan, you were going all goggle-eyed while seeing that movie and now you are-?" Kaname asked while walking to the fast food corner with the other two.

"Wait wait!" Yuuki said raising her hands up in mid air and swinging them in complete objection, interrupting Kaname in between, "I was going all that over Jasper and Emmett, not Edward... pfft, I mean who would?" She said opening the door and walking in.

"Aren't you being really unfair to Mr. Edward here? I mean it's not his fault overall." Kaname said, trying to lessen her anger a bit, she was indeed being stared at by the bypassers.

"Yeah, you are right. Look at Bella for an instance, she has the most expressionless face I've ever seen in my whole life! Does she even know that your mouth turns upwards a bit when you smile?" The brunette said as she seated herself in the corner, opposite to Zero.

"You know who would have been a better Edward?" She suddenly asked Zero who just shook his head and sighed. It was like this after almost every movie they saw.

"Who?" Kaname asked chuckling a bit when he saw Zero sighing, thinking the same thing the silver haired did.

"You Kaname-Oni sama, who else?" She had a deep in thought expression and then she pointed towards Zero and finished her sentence, "And if Bella is supposed to be expressionless, there is no one that can play this part better than Zero."

Zero's eyes widened and he looked away whilst Kaname's laughter could easily be heard by the occupants of the other surrounding tables.

"I think you have missed the fact that Kiryuu-kun here is a boy whereas that Bella of yours was a girl." Kaname said actively taking part in the conversation now.

"Nah! Doesn't really matter if my Bella is a guy, at least she-" she stopped, stared at Zero and continued in a playful tune, "I meant _he_, is much prettier than the original one. What do you think Kaname-Oni-sama?" Yuki asked knowing that Kaname would never go against what she says.

"Now that you mention it, I think you are right. Kiryuu-kun should have auditioned for Bella." A sly glance at the said teen and he continued "No changes to the plot though?" He asked in a very loving, elder-brotherly tone, looking Yuuki in the eyes now.

"Ummm... not really, it will take a lot of time and energy to make that plot worthwhile. But, if it were your story, where you would have been this Edward guy and Zero Bella in the current circumstances, I'd say that you two are probably going out now, you know, as a couple." She said with an offhand gesture of her hand.

"Please do continue, I would like to hear more of it." Kaname said as he kind of guessed where the story was heading.

"If you insist." Truth be told, she herself wanted to tell them this story.

"So... let's see, the day you first had this couples experience, probably went like this...

_It was a very hot summer's day and as usual, Zero was out sitting on a tree branch skipping class. And like every other time, he dosed off in midday, not even waking up to attend prefects' duties._

_'Kiryuu-kun, you shouldn't stay up like that, Yuki is fussing around creating more problem for herself and the night class trying to restrain those girls.' Kaname said standing on the hilly ground below the branch on which Zero was sleeping. Kaname's voice woke up the sleeping teen who hurriedly tried to sit up. This was all very much unexpected for him and in confusion, Zero lost his balance and fell right in Kaname's waiting hands. For a few minutes, both men stood in complete silence._

_'You are surprisingly very light.' Kaname said as he tightened his grip on Zero, securing him in his arms._

_'Let go of me Kuran!' Zero said as he tried to escape the vampire's death grip and finally succeeded in doing so after a few minutes._

_'Now now, is this how we say thank you to our saviour?' Kaname said, coming close to Zero._

_'Shut up!' Came the only reply as Zero dusted his clothes for invisible mud and reached for his Bloody Rose._

_'Now... what do you want Kuran?' He said as he returned to his old self and wiped the embarrassment from his face, though his cheeks were still faintly pink. _

_'Currently? Nothing more than you.' The pure blood replied, further closing the distance between them and grabbing Zero's hand in a flash and pushing him on the ground. _

_'What are you doing Kuran? Let go of me!' Zero tried to sound all brave and mighty but the expression in Kaname's eyes and the heart throbbing smile on his lips made it come out more like a whisper._

_Kaname's lips moved near Zero's ear lobe and he lightly bit it..._

"And I know that both of you can fill out what happened later yourselves." Yuuki said taking a sip of her drink. She had even mimicked both the boy's expressions and their tones.

If Looks could kill, Yuuki would've died more than ten times in the past few minutes. Even though Zero was staring at her with a killing intent, he was blushing like a maiden who just got kissed by her first crush.

"That was a very interesting story. What made you think of it?" Kaname asked, his own eyes wide and dimly excited.

"Oh just the time when you went out to look for him but never returned. Though it's Zero we are talking about here, I wish I could just see him once being all cuddly and lovey dovey." She sighed in the end looking clearly disappointed but then her gaze accidentally went on Zero and settled there for some time.

"Omg! I cannot believe it!" She said with a renewed energy.

"What happened now?" Kaname asked, a bit surprised at her sudden outburst.

"Look at him, just look at Zero. He is cherry red and oh soo cute!" Yuuki said pointing at Zero who had managed to resemble a full ripe, cherry tomato in the given time.

"Either what I said is true and Zero is extremely embarrassed or he hasn't ever kissed someone and he's still feeling ashamed at that!" Yuuki said jumping up from her seat and hovering over the said boy.

"Will you just stop talking about... this stuff, it doesn't concern you anyway!" Zero said, certainly annoyed.

"Isn't there anyone here who would be just perfect to take away his virginity?" Yuki mumbled out, loud enough for the people around to hear.

"Or not!" She added lightly as Zero stood up with his hands stretched out forward as if to strangulate her.

OoOoOoOoO

"Looks like someone is in a pretty sour mood." Kaname said entering the room and walking over to the king sized bed with the silver haired teen lying on it.

"Hahaha... pretty hilarious, wasn't it? After all, it was me who had to get rid of all those girls and guys waiting to snatch away what dignity of me was left." Zero said and flipped on his stomach, facing away from Kaname, showing just how annoyed he was.

"Oh come on now, it was just a joke. Enjoy and laugh." Kaname said rubbing Zero's back with one hand while his other hand was busy undoing his shirt buttons.

"Yeah, you've got to admit, some of the guys were pretty hot looking." Zero said in order to irritate Kaname.

"Oh were they?" Kaname questioned turning Zero around and capturing his lips in a hot lip lock.

"You bet." Zero wasn't the one to back off and annoying Kaname was one of the things he loved the most.

"Did you tell Yuki about that all or did she figure it out on her own?" Kaname suddenly asked looking at Zero straight in the lilac eyes.

"Yeah right, as if." Zero said diverting Kaname's attention back to his awaiting body, getting lost in the same hypnotizing eyes.


End file.
